


-- untitled --

by salable_mystic



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Author's notes: written for Chaosmanor. The original request was: Genre is wide open. I'm fond of AUs, romances, PWP, happy endings, friendship stories and second chances. (Do not want character death, unresolved angst, hate language, non-con.)
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 Viggorli Secret Santa





	-- untitled --

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/gifts).



> salable_mystic wants to make it very clear that Zee113 wrote this! Samy‘s name is just on here because Zee113 could not post, and our workaround is co-authorship until Zee113 can access her ao3 properly again and Samy will then remove herself. All credits should go to Zee113!
> 
> —
> 
> Zee says:
> 
> I had computer and internet problems so I had to finish this story on my phone. I am sorry for all mistakes. Happy holidays!

It was not even 5 a.m. yet and Viggo already had three minor incidents. In the quiet of his house, in a brand new and unknown place, he almost convinced himself that someone was pranking him, someone from his new cast mates, and was kind of afraid to leave the house. Then he thought he was seeing signs about how the new movie shoot would go. He chased all those stupid thoughts away, however, and concentrated on the excitement a new project always brought. But that was only when he got into the car and greeted the driver.

Before that, though, Viggo had to survive his morning. The first thing when he got up was accidentally walking into the dresser, almost breaking a few toes. That wasn’t due to a prank but rather due to jet lag and it proved to be a nice overture for the day. Then he almost slipped in the shower stall and found out that he forgot to prepare a towel.

The last straw, though, was the Lego he stepped on.

How the heck did a Lego get into his place? The driver last night who picked him up from the airport assured him that the place was empty of tenants and prepared for his arrival. Maybe lining the floor with Legos for convenience of stepping on them was part of the official welcome routine in New Zealand but Viggo did not appreciate it.

He dressed anyway and left his place. The driver of last night was already waiting for him outside.

*****

The set was dark and empty of people. His driver dropped him at a trailer that had light in its windows and Viggo politely knocked. There was no movement inside and for a little while, Viggo thought someone forgot the lights on. He was about to knock again when the door banged open, almost hitting him in the face, and several people ran out, jumping down the stairs. He was so shocked he didn’t have time to look at them properly. Dark, giggly shadows disappeared between the dark and silent trailers, and one of them shouted back.

“No one goes in before Orli, okay?”

“Okay,” Viggo said to himself, and since his name wasn’t Orli he sat down on the stairs.

The sky was turning lighter towards the east, the stars slowly disappearing, and Viggo got lost among his thoughts. There was the beginning of a poem humming in the back of his mind, maybe a song. He whistled a bit and watched in awe as nature started its morning routine, bringing on a brand new day full of life.

He heard coughing and crunching of gravel, and saw a man approaching. He looked sleepy and soft and very very young.

“I’m Orlando, Orlando Bloom,” he said.

Ah, a possible Orli.

“I play Legolas. Deadly elf, great warrior, so much cooler than me.” He continued, and Viggo knew the feeling. He speed-read as much of The Lord of the Rings as he could on his flight from L.A. and he had a notebook full of questions and several napkins to show for it. He had no idea how he was going to pull it all off.

“I’m Viggo and I’m here to play Aragorn. Bit late for the party, right?”

“You are the new Aragorn? That’s awesome!” Orli flashed a sleepy smile at him and tried to get into the trailer. Viggo wasn’t about to let him.

“If my name was Orli, I would send someone else in first,” he said.

Orlando sat on the stairs next to Viggo and groaned.

“Did you see them?”

“Not really, I got here when it was still dark.”

“Younger or older?”

“I have no idea, mate.”

“It was probably Dom and Elijah anyway, it’s always them. And Billy, of course.”

“Your friends?”

“Our co-stars.”

They sat and contemplated a bit. 

“Do they do this often?”

“Every bloody day. It’s just it’s a big set, so sometimes people have weeks of peace until it’s their turn again to get pranked. Then again, sometimes they return to the same trailer every day for a week.”

“It must make a lively set,” Viggo mused and thought that if he did not want to be a target, he would probably have to join them.

“Aren’t you too old for pranking?” Orli asked next to him and for a second Viggo thought he was psychic.

“I… oh, I must be really jetlagged if I said that out loud.”

“Nah, you’re good. I like a good prank too,” Orli laughed softly and Viggo suddenly became aware of his accent. He did not expect to hear a British accent on a New Zealand set but it was lovely and refreshing to hear something else than the American drawl.

“I don’t think you really wanted me to know that, did you?” He grinned at his new co-star.

Orlando laughed and stood up.

“Let’s get this over with, then I guide you around the set.”

Viggo stood up as well. “They said Orli should go in first and I need to be friends with them.”

“And not with me?” Orlando grinned but started up the steps. "What happened to sending in someone else first?"

“We are already best of friends, aren’t we?” Viggo grinned back and followed Orlando carefully, looking for traps in every corner.

Orlando just laughed at him. “Best of friends, yeah?”

“Okay, forget I said that. I would appreciate it if we just chalked it up to me not having slept enough.”

“That excuse does not work here. We hardly ever sleep.” The light hit him as he stepped inside and he was stunning, brown doe eyes and flawless features, and a slender but strong body. Viggo wanted a camera.

Orlando was looking for possible pranks everywhere, carefully walking around in the trailer. Viggo kept an eye on the progress but mostly just stood in a corner, careful.

That is, until he absent-mindedly pressed a switch and a giant bug showed up on the shade of the lamp standing next to him.

Viggo screamed and jumped a mile. He felt bugs clawing at his skin and he shivered.

Meanwhile, Orlando doubled in laughter.

“That’s a weta,” he said between giggles, “a local insect. You'll get used to them. But it’s not even real, if you look at it closely.”

“No, thanks,” Viggo said while he was actually walking closer. Now that he took a better look, it was clear that the shape was just a cutout, but a good one. Viggo admired the dedication of whoever made it.

“Nice,” he turned to Orlando. “I have to study the level of pranks people play here on each other.”

“Believe me, we are way past jump scares. Like, Dom and Billy once painted over all the soaps in the make-up room with nail polish and it took the girls a day to figure it out. They left them in feet and ears at the end of the day for a week straight in retaliation so they learned not to play with them.”

“Dom? Billy?”

Viggo watched as Orlando made a coffee and nodded when he was offered one. He preferred tea but knew we would need the caffeine.

“They play Pippin and Merry, two of the hobbits.” He walked over to Viggo, offering strong black coffee in a mug. Even the smell was reinvigorating.

“Milk?” Orlando asked as he opened the fridge. He grabbed the milk and almost dropped it right away but caught it in the last second. It was impressive and looked very elvish. Or at least Viggo imagined elves had those fast reactions.

“What happened?” Viggo stepped closer, put down his mug on the table. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest, not fully calmed down from the previous scare.

"Look for yourself."

Orlando gave the milk carton over. Viggo looked at it and the carton looked back. There were eyes glued on it.

Viggo looked up to Orlando and saw laughter in his eyes. He could not hold back and soon they were standing in the trailer's kitchen together, giggling like school children. When they put the milk back into the fridge they noticed that all items in it had eyes and they had to lean against each other to be able to stand, they laughed so hard.

"This is really good," Viggo wiped his eyes, smiling so wide it hurt. Orlando looked a lot less sleepy and even more pretty. If only Viggo remembered where he packed his camera.

"Gosh, we have to play this on someone." He looked at Viggo mischievously.

"We?"

"Best of friends, remember?" It felt like a promise.

Viggo grabbed his coffee again and raised it for a toast. "To best friends!"

Orlando lifted his mug and they drank together, smiling at their easy rapport. He threw back his coffee in one giant gulp, put his mug in the sink, and started towards the door.

"Let's go! I have to be back in thirty for hair and make up."

They quickly left the trailer but stopped in front of it for a moment to gaze at one of the most gorgeous sunrises Viggo had ever seen. He felt at peace, like he was at the exact right place at exactly the right time. He hoped he was.

Orlando suddenly grabbed his hand and started to drag him. They practically ran around, visiting trailers after trailers until Viggo lost hope that he would remember anyone. Other than Orlando, of course. Finally they arrived to Peter Jackson's trailer.

"I have to leave you here," Orlando explained, "but Peter is the one who can answer all your questions. Let's have dinner together tonight when you're done, yeah?" And with that, he was out the door.

Voiggo felt dazed and dizzy and looked helplessly at Peter.

"Is he… always like this?"

"Oh boy," Peter replied but gave no explanation. He took Viggo on another tour instead, full of technicalities and schedules and introductions.

When Viggo got back to his trailer at the end of the day, he was dead tired and all the information he received during the day kept his thoughts busy like a beehive. Although he was convinced that he visited every trailer, he still did not remember the one he stood in front of, supposedly his own.

The sun was setting and he stopped and sat down on the steps. The day wound slowly down in his mind and he filled the space it left behind with the beauty of nature.

The door behind him opened and someone sat down on the steps next to him. It was Orlando.

"So you came back for that dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah," Viggo replied. "Then again, this is also my trailer."

"I know, mine too," he said smugly. "Aragorn and Legolas are inseparable."

Viggo laughed and for a fleeting moment was overwhelmed with thankfulness. For work, for the scenery, for his generous director and new friends he was sure he would be making. For co-stars. For the interest he felt towards Orlando, even if it was purely aesthetic.

"Come," Orlando stood up and reached a hand to Viggo to help him get up, however unnecessarily. "Our dinner awaits."

Dinner turned out to be pizza at a small place Viggo was sure he would never be able to find again on his own. Orlando turned out to be fascinating. He also turned out to be a great partner in crime in their pranks, just as insane as Viggo but more of a daredevil. They gathered quite a fame on set which Bill, Dom, and Elijah bitterly resented.

No one resented them though when they inevitably fell in love. Contrarily, everyone agreed that it was obvious how they were created for each other from miles away.

That did not stop them placing random Legos all over their house until Viggo wasn't even bothered anymore.

They were his lucky charm, after all, the way his story started in New Zealand. 


End file.
